femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa (Batman)
Lisa, played by actress Diane McBain ( b 1941), is a henchwoman to'' Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter'' (David Wayne) in the live action 1960's TV series''' Batman'. '''Appears in -' Batman (USA. ABC. 1966 - 68) Episode 13 -'The 13th hat '''Episode 14 -' Batman stands pat First broadcast on 23 February 1966 /24 February 1966. 'Plot -' The fiendish top hatted (hat obsessed) criminal Jervis Tetch, who calls himself the "Mad Hatter", is on a vengeance spree. He is kidnapping (and stealing the hats!) of the jurors who sent him to prison and intends snatching (and disposing of) Batman too for testifying against him in court. After exacting vengeance, he intends stealing a priceless collection of hats once worn by US presidents. 'LIsa's role -' Lisa works "legitimately" in a hat shop - though she may have been "planted" there by Tetch as part of his kidnapping plan. We see Lisa help the'' Mad Hatter'' kidnap two of the jurors from the arch villain's trial - her employer at the store, Madame Magda, and a cafe proprietor called Turkey Bullwinkle - the latter she seductively decoys. She may well have been involved in other kidnappings. In her undercover role at the hat store she provides'' Batman'' and Robin with information which sends them into a Mad Hatter trap. 'Appearance and character -' Lisa is a quite tall, very beautiful and glamourous blonde white woman in her 20s. Smartly dressed, she has a sophisticated, if somewhat gushing manner. Lisa is a ruthless criminal rather than one of the misled, naive, or only half heartedly crooked females who often feature in the series. She appears to get a thrill from criminality. There are indications she has a sadistic nature. This is seen in her delighted and giggly reactions when Tetch explains his hat factory killing devices to her - later when the Hatter tells her he's about to use these on the captive Batman and Robin she shows enthusiastic amusement at the prospect . 'Weapons -' None 'Fate -' Lisa is arrested after Tetch and his men have predictably lost the fight in the'' Hatter's ''hideout against the dynamic duo. Trivia *Diane McBain returned to the series in a non villainous role Pinky Pinkston in the 1967 episodes A piece of the action/Batman's satisfaction'. *Diane McBain had been a regular (as "Daphne Dutton") on the television crime series' Surfside 6''' from 1960 to 1962. *Diane McBain played the ruthless leader of a female biker gang in the movie''' The mini skirt mob''' (1968) in which she was pitted against another former TV''' Batman''' henchgirl actress, Sherry Jackson (Pauline in the episodes''' Death in slow motion/The Riddler's false notion'). - had another evil role as the drug dealing villainess in the 1968 exploitation movie' Maryjane'''. Gallery LISA 3.JPG|Lisa and Alfred (Diane McBain with Alan Napier) LISA 5.JPG|Lisa and the Mad Hatter (Diane McBain with David Wayne) lisa8.png 18lisa.png LISA 4.JPG|Insincere Lisa butters up Turkey Bullwinkle (Diane McBain with George Conrad) Batman-13thHat08.jpg lisa 6.JPG|Lisa and soon to be kidnapped Madame Magda (Diane McBain with Norma Varden) 11lisa.png LISA 2.JPG|Lisa enjoys the Hatter's torture chamber (Diane McBain with David Wayne) lisa 7.JPG|Lisa looking worried as Batman fights the Hatter gang (Diane McBain with Adam West) Surfside_6.jpg|Diane McBain (right) with Margarita Sierra, Troy Donahue, Lee Patterson and Van Williams in Surfside 6 (1960-62) Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Callous Category:Deceiver Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Freud Buster Category:Gangster Category:Greedy Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sadist Category:Sociopath Category:The Vamp Category:Thrill Seeker Category:Femme Fatale